


Husky Dief (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief as a husky. Digital pencil fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husky Dief (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the DS6D_fanworks prompt: Husky


End file.
